I WIll Not Bow
by Zankuro-sama
Summary: Immortal for longer than he cares to take note, Naruto Uzumaki's life is about to interrupt the afterlife and will show that anyone who comes against him. Will be utterly defeated no matter how long it takes. rating is subject to change
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fic that I have managed more than a page out of when I attempted to write it. So I ask that you critique properly and don't shove flames of hate down my throat 'aight? Anyway hope you guys enjoy it and all that good shit PEACE!

I DON"T OWN NARUTO BLEACH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT CAN BE HELD AGAINST ME IN A COURT OF LAW... SHITE

*walks out door leaving computer screen on*

07/04/12 12:26 pm- started

I Will Not Bow

Gazing out the window beside him lazily Naruto Uzumaki scratched his blonde mess of hair and yawned. He reclined in his seat as he turned back to the forms he was currently typing up;

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Body Type: 6'2" (188cm), 186lbs, Athletic Build.

Nationality: Japanese

Occupation: High School Student, Author

D.O.B.: October 10th

Transferred From: Point Loma High School, San Diego

Reason for transfer: Family relations, otherwise confidential

Naruto sighed; he didn't really care for official papers concerning him, especially since they would disappear as soon as they were no longer needed to keep up appearances. He was simply a drifter at this point, and he wanted to come back to the country he hadn't been in for the longest time.

Sighing he closed he sent the document to the airport so he could pick it up when he got there and closed his laptop. Done with that, he popped in his ear buds and allowed himself some rest.

Of course the gods wouldn't allow him even that. "Mommy mommy I see a giant sleeping, can I kick him?" Some snot-nosed brat called, obviously indicating the blonde teen as he shouted. The mother looked at Naruto with an apology on her face, "I'm sorry about my son, he seems to have forgotten his manners!" she scolded to her son. "My name's Hisana, and you are…?" she smiled, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he smiled back. "Don't worry about your son I've heard enough to know he's only jealous of my height!" Naruto laughed and brushed it off. "Oh alright, but Ken, you should still apologize to the man." "Ok mom." He pouted, "Sorry mistuh…" "S'alright kiddo, and for being so mature here's some chocolate." Naruto said as he handed the boy a chocolate bar. "YAY! Thanks mister!"

And with that seeing as there was only an hour left on the flight Naruto proceeded to turn his laptop back on and play some Warband for the remainder of his trip.

Stepping out of the airport Naruto took a cab into the city and bought a Motorcycle and proceeded to make his way to Karakura Town. _'Alright fox, what's gotten you so interested in this town?'_

'_**Not entirely sure gaki, I know you could sense as well as I could. So you must have felt all the energy coming from the area. I want to get us involved." **_Kurama responded. Naruto sighed "Well knowing my shitty ass luck, we'll find it just the same…" He mumbled to himself

The bloody fox simply laughed and said, _**'Got that right kid'**_

-x—x-

**Seireitei, 13th Division Barracks**

"Kiyone-chan! Sentarou-kun! Come here for a moment would you?" Almost immediately sounds of multiple items dropping, various shouts, and eventually the sound of two rampaging bulls were heard clearly and were quickly getting louder.

"Taichou called for ME first!" a more feminine voice shouted in a less than feminine way.

"Doesn't matter he called for ME too!" another voice shouted, this one male and rather irate.

The screen slid open and the two walked in calm and composed, and yet their hair was at complete odds to themselves, sticking out at odd angles.

"Good morning Ukitake-taichou!" they said in loud, proud, but somehow polite voices.

"Yes, yes good morning to you two as well. I see you're both energetic as usual" he greeted warmly. "Now one of you hand this to Rukia-chan and tell her to come to me if she has any questions on the assignment." "Yosh! I shall do that for you sir!" Kiyone shouted proceeded to grab the note and flee the scene.

'_Hah! She doesn't even know what the other job is! It's probably much more exciting than playing messenger.' _Sentarou thought to himself proud that he wasn't so quick to jump the gun like she was.

"Alright then Sentarou, I trust you will be able to help around Squad 12 for the week? I was looking for a way to pay back Mayuri for all the medical help he's given me when he mentioned that his vice-captain was away for the week on a rather important mission. So I offered to send one of my own to help out while she was gone!" Juushiro explained Sentarou's new mission with a gentle smile.

Sentarou's jaw had fallen to the floor and his eyes, out of their sockets. At that the other 3rd seat trudged out rather sullenly with a mumbled "Yessir…" And proceeded to make his way to his 'untimely doom' he could swear the clown-faced bastard's cackling could be heard even from the Living World.

-x—x-

**30 Minutes later**

A slightly flustered Rukia Kuchiki stumbled into Ukitake's office, twitching eyebrow, flushed cheeks, and all. "Ah, Rukia-chan how are you, I take it you received the note from Kiyone?" Juushiro said while continuing some paperwork he needed for the next meeting.

"Well… yes _and_ no sir…" Rukia half mumbled, half flustered and angry at Kiyone.

"Oh? How so Rukia-chan?" Ukitake questioned, wondering what could have happened just now noticing the partially unrestrained expression on his officer's face.

"Well she burst into the public hotspring I was relaxing in and almost dragged me straight out the front door without giving me a chance to even react, and well…" Rukia said getting more flustered as she continued the story. "Renjiwaspassingbyandsawusso, !" she spouted off as fast as she could, taking a single breath.

"… I'm sorry _what_ was that Rukia-chan?" Ukitake was staring very confused and the blinked in realization, "Oh! So Abarai-kun saw y-" Rukia slapped a hand over her taichou's mouth and whispered fiercely, "Taichou! _The walls have ears._" As she glared with just as much emphasis towards the shadows that seamed to be leaning on the shoji screens.

"Alright never mind. Onto your new assignment, you'll be on patrol duty within Karakura town of the Human world for… presumably the next month, but you should stick around until a proper officer can be stationed in a more permanent fashion." The 13th division captain brushed her off and jumped into an explanation of her new duties.

"Understood Taichou, when do I leave?" she asked.

"Take care of any plans for the next few months since we don't know when you'll be able to return, and then return to me, I shall send you off into the Senkaimon personally." He told her.

"Then I'll be back soon Taichou." With that she bowed in respect before rushing off to call off plans, and explain her probable extended absence from the womens' association meetings.

AN: Short chapter, I know but I didn't know if I should have extended the chapter a scene or two or kept it the way it was... I think I might change it later though. Ah well moving on.

Just so everyone makes note I will be using English and Japanese terms interchangeably but I won't translate whole phrases or use words I haven't seen used by other authors on the site 'aight?

KK Peace all,  
REVIEW!


	2. Ch 2 unfinished Am I Insane?

AN: BOOBS (but seriously, read this!); ok now that I have your attention, 2 things; 1. this chapter is currently still a W.I.P. but I'm posting it now to see if I get any continued feedback and hope that it stalls for enough time for me to find out which scene I should write first, once I have the chapter finished this one will go down and the finished version will go up. 2. the content in this chapter is not to be confused, there is no future in any romance past playful flirting if even that this will most likely NOT be the steady partner for Naruto, understood? good, NOW READ! (please)

Chapter 2 Am I Insane? Yes, yes you are

Along the outskirts of Karakura one could see a cloud of dust rising in the distance and steadily getting closer as the shinobi sped across the dead empty freeway. Blonde hair whipping about, wearing a pair of Midninght blue sunglasses, and a thin frown marring his features, Naruto took in the vast amount of energy he could feel almost pouring out of the city.

"Ok, now I'm _really_ interested. Why is it that this town alone feels like it has enough energy to be spread across the entire countryside?" Naruto frowned deepened before he grinned to himself widely, "Whatever it is, is sure to bring some excitement for at least a year or so." The Kyuubi was silent. "Oi, fox! Nibi got your tongue again?"

Silence.

"_OI, Get off you're lazy arse and speak up goddamnit!"_

"_**Shut up gaki! If letting you know what I'm doing will get you off my ass then fine! I'm reading up on your notes of the shinobi realm to see if there's anything more than the spiritual half of energy on this stuff!"**_ Kyuubi finally responded getting Naruto to scoff at him.

"Dumbass, what shinobi focused on was the melding of the two in order to create the vast arsenal of jutsu that only I will possess for at least another millennia! People began to ignore yang and focus on the yin, eventually losing even that! Now all this new generation has is it's experience as prey and it's determination and will to become the predator!" The blonde proceeded to explain to the fox as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

_**The demon muttered in mild annoyance, "tch, fine sensei…"**_ Naruto almost felt the sarcasm dripping off of Kyuubi's tongue. Naruto sighed, "Look, we're coming up on the city, now remind me who the target is, and tell me again _why_ we didn't just stick to one cover for being in the city?" _**"Tch, well for one, you were the one who decided to do that, since we needed a quick fix on cash to get an apartment before we started selling those books of yours." **_Kyuubi replied before sounds of rumbling were heard within the recesses of Naruto's mind, indicating the bijuu had lied down to either sleep or just get in a more relaxing position.

"Hn, stupid fox didn't even tell me who the damn target was." Naruto grumbled to himself as he passed into Karakura in search of a hotel he would book for however long it took to find a proper apartment.

"_**Toshiaki Konau, aged 53 works for something called Magna as a high and mighty CEO, apparently some upstart from the company wants to take his office, 'the view is better' he said.'"**_ The kitsune grumbled before nodding off to sleep.

Blinking in surprise Naruto sighed found a hotel, parked, took off his sunglasses, before renting a suite and flopping onto his own bed blissfully falling into deep slumber, completely unaware of the small and agile black cat following him all the way there as he filed the info for when he woke up.

-x—x-

Yoruichi continued to simply stare at the blonde as he slept. "Fascinating, this human has reiatsu almost pouring out of him and yet he seems completely in control over all of it without even a shred of focus…" she made a mental note to see if Urahara knew if someone was capable of having so much yet being in complete control over it. Shrugging the idea off she went over to Naruto, pounced on his bed lightly so as not to stir him, crawled onto his stomach and took a nap herself. Although, she dimly wondered if she saw him lazily gazing down at her and smiling ever so slightly… nah, not a chance.

-x—x-


End file.
